Creamy's Drag Race All Stars Season 2
Creamy's Drag Race All Stars Season 2 is the second season of fan drag race spin-off Creamy's Drag Race All Stars made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 10 contestants and 9 episodes. The winner of this season is Mrs. Banjee Mateo. The winner gets $200,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "The Extreme All Stars Talent Show" Episode 1: "The Extreme All Stars Talent Show" Airdate: September 22nd 2019 *Guest Judge: Monique Heart *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundemental *Mini Challenge Winner: Chocolate Mousse *Mini Challenge Prize: $1,000 dollars *Maxi Challenge: Perform an act for the All Stars Talent Show *Top 2 All-Stars: Mrs. Banjee Mateo and Blondie McQueen *Bottom Three: Demonia Wings, Corny Kween, and Apolo Jenner *Lip-Sync Song: "Hood Boy" by Fantasia *Lip-Sync Winner: Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Corny Kween Episode 2: "All Star Snatch Game" Episode 2: "All Star Snatch Game" Airdate: September 23rd 2019 *Guest Judges: BenDeLaChrist and a random hobo we found on the street *Maxi Challenge: Portray a famous celebrity for the Snatch Game *Top 2 All-Stars: Demonia Wings and Chocolate Mousse *Bottom Two: Chyna Davenport and Chi Chi C. Davenport *Lip-Sync Song: "Show and Tell" by Melanie Martinez *Lip-Sync Winner: Chocolate Mousse *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Chyna Davenport Episode 3: "America's Next Worst Drag Queen" Episode 3: "America's Next Worst Drag Queen" Airdate: September 24th 2019 *Guest Judges: Tyra Banks *Maxi Challenge: Act in a parody of America's Next Top Model *Top 2 All-Stars: Mrs. Banjee Mateo and Mint Chocolate Mousse *Bottom Two: Apolo Jenner and Chi Chi C. Davenport *Lip-Sync Song: "Diamonds" by Rihanna *Lip-Sync Winner: Mint Chocolate Mousse *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Apolo Jenner Episode 4: "The New York Ball" Episode 4: "The New York Ball" Airdate: September 25th 2019 *Guest Judges: Bob the Drag Queen *Maxi Challenge: Make 3 looks for The New York Ball: Hobo on the Streets, Casual Work, and Multimillionaire. *Top 2 All-Stars: Demonia Wings and Crystal Lakes *Bottom Three: Chi Chi C. Davenport, Mint Chocolate Mousse, and Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Lip-Sync Song: "Icy" by Kim Petras *Lip-Sync Winner: Crystal Lakes *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Mrs. Banjee Mateo Episode 5: "Comedic Chops" Episode 5: "Comedic Chops" Airdate: September 25th 2019 *Guest Judges: Alaska *Maxi Challenge: Pair up with the eliminated girls and have a comedy routine (the 2 remaining girls not chosen pair up together) *Top 2 Returning Queens: Mrs. Banjee Mateo and Apolo Jenner *Bottom Two: Chi Chi C. Davenport and Mint Chocolate Mousse *Lip-Sync Song: "Never Really Over" by Katy Perry *Returning Queens: Both *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars each *Eliminated: Mint Chocolate Mousse Episode 6: "Queen of Restaurants" Episode 6: "Queen of Restaurants" Airdate: September 26th 2019 *Guest Judges: Gordon Ramsay *Maxi Challenge: Form 2 teams of 2 and 1 team of 3 and create and market a restaurant *Top 2 Queens: Apolo Jenner and Demonia Wings *Bottom Two: Chi Chi C. Davenport and Crystal Lakes *Lip-Sync Song: "All Eyes On You" by Nicki Minaj *Lip Sync Winner: Demonia Wings *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Chi Chi C. Davenport Episode 7: "Dolphin Cage" Episode 7: "Dolphin Cage" Airdate: September 27th 2019 *Guest Judges: Lori Greiner *Maxi Challenge: Make a product that's convenient for all woman and drag queens. *Top 2 Queens: Mrs. Banjee Mateo and Demonia Wings *Bottom Two: Chocolate Mousse and Crystal Lakes *Lip-Sync Song: "I should've been Blac Chyna" by Nina Bo'Nina Brown *Lip Sync Winner: Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Crystal Lakes Episode 8: "Money Makeovers" Episode 8: "Money Makeovers" Airdate: September 28th 2019 *Guest Judges: Honey Davenport *Maxi Challenge: Makeover one of you best friends IRL *Top 2 Queens: Chocolate Mousse and Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Bottom Three: Demonia Wings, Apolo Jenner, Blondie McQueen *Lip-Sync Song: "Shallow" by Lady Gaga *Lip Sync Winner: Mrs. Banjee Mateo *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Apolo Jenner Category:Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race Category:All Stars Seasons